


Incoherent

by sugaestheticss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Modern AU, No Plot/Plotless, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, half clothed, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day seven of the 30 Day Smut Challenge: Half dressed<br/>Armin wants sex, Jean satisfies him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoherent

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is really late, so I apologize. Enjoy !

"Wanna go out tonight?" Jean asked, fiddling with the metal in his bellybutton.  
He hadn't taken Armin out in a while. Whenever they went out, they usually returned because one of them couldn't keep it in their pants. Being teenagers, at least one of them was horny at all times, especially when they were in public and couldn't do anything about it. Sure, when they were with friends they'd go into the bathroom to blow each other, but Armin was tired of leaving movies for a handjob. He'd rather just stay home for sex.  
"We'll just leave anyway," he shrugged. Staying home with Jean and getting it in his ass for as long as he wanted was so much better than any movie or restaurant.  
"So no?" Jean asked, twisting the ball in his lip. He didn't seem to be disappointed or offended that Armin didn't want to go, so he felt a lot less guilty.  
"Not really," he sighed. "It just seems boring right now." They were leaning on the headboard of Jean's bed, while Jean played with his piercings and Armin read a cheap magazine, occasionally stopping to adjust his socks. His socks were plain white and came up mid-thigh. He wore only underwear and a too loose shirt of Jean's that hung down just past his underwear. He had been at Jean's house since the night before, so his eyeliner was smudged an the shirt wrinkled. Three quarters of the day was over, and they had only made out twice. Armin watched Jean's face as he looked down at his navel piercing. His eyelashes were putting a shadow over his eyes, and he gnawed on his lip in concentration.  
The smaller boy was getting impatient and horny. He pulled his boyfriend closer to him by the hem of his t-shirt. He kissed him slowly and eagerly, tasting the lingering taste of orange juice on the other boy's lips.  
Everything smelled like Jean. The too-dark-to-be-his shirt he wore, the bed sheets, and the air around them all smelled like smoke and rain. Even his own skin smelled like the other boy. All of it was exciting Armin.  
They hadn't had sex that day, or the day before, so Armin had done plenty of waiting. He pulled away from Jean and started unbuttoning his pants. They they were black and tattered with holes. He unzipped them and went to push them off of his hips, when Jean stopped him.  
"Baby," he laughed. "Are you eager or something? I don't mind, you just gotta warn me." He was grinning at the other boy.  
"We haven't had sex in days, Jean. Days," the blond pointed out, quickly kissing his boyfriend. He didn't care so much that he sounded desperate and needy, he needed to have sex right now.  
He could see Jean's eyes glimmer at his words. He knew jean loved it when he initiated things. The darker haired boy rubbed himself through his boxers. "You sure you don't just wanna go to a movie?" He mocked, laughing.  
"Just take your pants off," he smiled, his hand working it's way down between his boyfriends skin and boxers.  
"After you, baby," Jean kissed his nose, tugging on Armin's shirt.  
Armin knew he just wanted to watch him undress, but he didn't mind. He removed his hand from Jean's boxers, standing to slide his underwear off. Jean's eyes twitched down his body, from his collar bones to the hem of his oversized shirt. Jean pulled him closer by his ass to kiss his thighs. He bit him, making him flinch, and worked his mouth up to his hip. The shirt was pushed up by the darker haired boy's hand, revealing all of Armin's stomach. Lips worked over to the spot right over his cock. Armin wanted him to move his lips down and take him in his mouth. He bucked up, whining for Jean to touch him.  
Jean laughed. "Not yet, baby."  
Armin dropped to his knees and kissed the other boy's lips, sliding a hand down his boxers. He grabbed his length, making Jean grunt in response. He worked his fingers around the piercing, and along the ridge of the head of his cock, still kissing him. He moved his hand against him, slow and tight. Jean was breathing hard in moans and gasps when he pulled away from his lips.  
"Ah, wait," the darker haired boy grunted. "You you wanna get fucked or not?" He pushed Armin's hand off of him.  
The blond kissed his boyfriend and pulled both his boxers and his pants off of his hips. "What do you think?" He kissed his nose. "Get the lube."  
Jean gave a short laugh and pulled his pants the rest of the way down, off of his feet. He stumbled over the bed to get his hands in his drawer. He was leaned over Armin, torso pressed against the smaller boy so he was eye-level with the side of his jaw. The smaller boy watched the muscles in his boyfriend's shoulders and neck, eyes moving to the shape of his mouth. His fingers slid across his skin, from his lower lip to his silver earrings. He pressed his fingers against the cold metal as Jean twisted the lid to the lube open. He coated his fingers in the slickness and sat back up to look at Armin.  
The smaller boy kissed his boyfriend, hand still on his earrings. The other boy pushed his shirt up with his dry fingers, and slid a wet one up his inner thigh. He could feel his heart rate go up as a finger pressed against his entrance. Jean's tongue slid past his lips, feeling the inside of his mouth as a finger pressed it's way inside of him. Armin broke away from the kiss, tongue piercing clicking against his teeth. He sighed at the pressure inside of him and leaned back to lay on the bed. Jean put a knee between Armin's and watched his face as he worked his finger inside of him. He slid his finger out quickly, making the other hiss at the sensation and grab the sheets.  
"Better than the first time, baby?" the darker haired boy asked, smirking. He usually asked him this, mostly to remind him how often they had sex.  
"What if I said no?" the blond grinned.  
Jean smirked, shoving his finger in Armin harder. "You're lucky I'm so horny." He tilted his head, eyes moving over the smaller boy's mouth. "Otherwise I'd have to tease you."  
Another finger eased into him, making him hiss at the pressure and the lack of being touched. "We'll have to another time," he promised.  
Jean backed up on the bed, fingers still inside of his boyfriend, and dragged the tip of his tongue along the underside of his cock. Armin whimpered and clutched at dark hair. Jean took the head of his cock into his mouth and chuckled, eyes looking at his face. He sucked hard, grinning as much as he could with Armin's dick in his mouth. Jean sped his fingers up, making the blond groan as he pushed another inside him. Jean took his mouth off of the smaller boy's cock, leaving a line of spit, and grinning.  
"Ah," Armin panted at the stretch and the loss of contact. It was getting easier to fit three fingers inside of him than when they started, but it was still uncomfortable. He wigged down, urging Jean to move his hand. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched his boyfriend concentrate on not hurting him. He clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth. Breaths were forced out of Armin whenever he shoved his fingers into him.  
"Jean, just fuck me," the blond insisted.  
The darker haired boy nodded, adding more lube to the fingers inside of Armin for good measure, pressing in one last time before pulling away to coat himself in a generous amount of lube.  
Jean pulled Armin up to straddle his hips. His knees were on either side of him, and he watched Jean smile as he aligned himself with Armin's entrance. The blond bit Jean's neck. "Hurry," he mumbled. He wrapped his arms around Jean's Jack and straightened his legs out to then press his feet onto his back, thigh high socks against his skin. His face was pressed into Jean's collar bone as one of the darker haired boy's hands rested on the small of his back, the other keeping himself aligned. He lowered Armin onto his dick while he pressed upwards. The smaller boy wanted to pull away from the intrusion, yet it felt so good. Jean really was bigger than he ever gave him credit for. He gave a high moan and dig his fingers into his boyfriend's neck.  
Jean laughed breathily. "You feel real good, baby." He bottomed out in the blond, groaning. He started pulling out slowly, breathing heavily as he pressed back inside. He found a slow rhythm, comfortable for the both of them.  
Armin pulled his face away from Jean's shoulder to look at him. Sweat coated his forehead, but he was grinning, eyes glazed over and lips parted with pleasure. Armin kissed his lips. "You can go faster, you know."  
Jean didn't hesitate anymore. He used to stop Armin and ask if it would hurt too much, but by now he knew it was what Armin wanted. The almost-pain turned into excitement and pleasure. Plus, it made Jean happy when the smaller boy was vocal.  
Jean bucked up faster, almost throwing Armin off balance, if not for Jean's hands on his back, steadying him. "Thanks," the blond murmured, kissing the darker haired boy, and he rocked with short, fast thrusts. His breaths were coming out in half moans.  
"You're real cute when you're getting fucked," Jean smiled, kissing his boyfriends nose.  
Armin slid his hands down from Jean's neck to his own cock and wrapped his fingers around himself. He bit his boyfriend, moaning as Jean fucked him harder. "I thought I was always cute?" He pulled his mouth off of his boyfriend's shoulder to tease.  
"Yeah, but you're real cute with my dick in your ass," he grunted.  
As Jean sped up, Armin's surroundings faded away. There was only Jean, nothing else. He could only hear the sound of their breathing mingled together, and feel his boyfriend's warm skin. "You're just saying that," he panted, coherency slipping away from him. His hand was pumping himself faster, matching Jean's movements. The darker haired boy's breath blew across his neck, in quick, shallow breaths. Jean raised a hand from Armin's back to brush his blond hair from his face, then to move it down to curl his fingers around his cock, replacing Armin's own. He whimpered at his boyfriends rough hand, more calloused and warmer than his own.  
"I'm not just saying that." He could feel Jean smile against his skin, fingers sliding up the underside of his length. "You look really fucking good."  
Armin's arms wrapped tighter around his boyfriend's neck, bringing his face closer to the other's skin. He rocked against Jean at every thrust, and bit down on his shoulder, salty with sweat. He could hear his boyfriend moan, hand and hips quickening.  
He took his mouth off of the other, looking at the bite mark and saliva. He trailed wet kissed from the bite to his ear, stopping at his neck to suck dark marks into his skin. He moaned at every thrust, kissing his way across his jawline. Jean's hand worked at him faster, thrusting his cock into Armin deeper than before, just missing sensitive nerves. The smaller boy focused on giving Jean hickies across his neck and over his collarbones.  
Once Jean hit the bundle of nerves, Armin threw his head back in pleasure, a loud moan escaping his throat. He quivered with pleasure, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of Jean's head. His whole body felt like there was electricity running through his vein's, especially with Jean's piercing hitting the nerves.  
Jean gave a breathy laugh, scraping his teeth up the other's throat. "You like that, baby?" he smirked.  
Armin responded by giving a high-pitched moan.  
Jean bit the blond's ear, hitting the single metal piercing with his teeth. "I like it too," he chuckled. "Fuck, I might come soon."  
Armin liked how the other boy would talk during sex. Honestly, he usually never shut up, and when it came to this, he was glad. It was awkward without talking, and since Armin was usually incoherent halfway through, he couldn't exactly manage to start up an interesting conversation.  
Jean pulled out slowly and slammed back into him, hitting the bundle of nerves again. Armin grabbed at his shirt, exhales turning into gasps for air. The darker haired boy's hand became too-fast and of beat with approaching orgasm.  
"I'm—" Armin panted. The pressure built up inside of him was about to burst with pleasure.  
"Yeah," Jean grunted, "I know, me too." He was covered in sweat, panting. "It's okay, you can come, baby."  
Armin clutched Jean's shirt, coming over Jean's fingers and both of their shirts. He was gasping and moaning, white pleasure moving over him in waves as he shook.  
Jean was thrusting into him quickly, over-sensation making the smaller boy whine. He felt like he was going to explode with every movement. He wiggled down into Jean farther, so he could get deeper. The darker haired boy's eyelids were fluttering with pleasure, and each breath came out as a choked moan. Armin tangled his fingers in messy dark hair, bringing his mouth close to Jean's ear. Jean bit down on the smaller boy's shoulder as orgasm hit him. He was moaning, thrusting into Armin a few times before stopping and releasing his mouth from skin. He was trembling with aftershocks, half-laughed moans leaving his lips.  
"Ah, fuck," he sighed. He was still trying to catch his breath. He toppled over onto the bed, on his back, bringing Armin down on top of him. "Fuck, that was great."  
Armin brought his torso up off of Jean, pulling the oversized shirt away from his skin. "Yeah, I got come on this shirt, though." He frowned down at the white streak across the black shirt.  
"That's fine," Jean kissed his nose. "You can wear another one of mine.


End file.
